Under-weather
by bluenettes
Summary: Sekalinya sakit, Aki bisa jadi sangat merepotkan— "Shima, aku lagi ingin makan daging." "Aku mau ramen tonkotsu!" "Shima, aku mau bacon panggang!" —dan lainnya. Shima menghela napas lelah.


_**Super Lovers © Abe Miyuki**_

 _[ shima_ ･ _aki ]_

 _words: 1.999k_

 _._

 _Sekalinya sakit, Aki bisa jadi sangat merepotkan._

" _Shima, aku lagi ingin makan daging."_

" _Aku mau ramen tonkotsu!"_

" _Shima, aku mau bacon panggang!"_

— _dan lainnya. Shima menghela napas lelah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Under-weather**_

"Hidungku gatal."

Dengungan protes dikeluarkan Kaidou Aki yang kini bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di atas sofa ruang tengah. Ia kemudian berguling-guling tanpa maksud di lantai berlapis karpet, kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Lalu mendadak menggigil. Kemudian melompat balik ke atas sofa, ke pangkuan saudara kembarnya yang sedang menghayati berita-berita dalam lembaran koran.

"Shima, _Aniki_ dan Ren kemana?" tanyanya, mencoba mencuri atensi saudara kembarnya yang tidak begitu mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Mereka pergi ke tempat temannya Haruko- _san_ ," jawab Shima cuek, masih melimpahkan atensi korannya. "Kenapa, Aki?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, hidungku gatal. Sepertinya aku flu."

"Huh?" Shima menyingkirkan korannya, menarik wajah Aki mendekat dan mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka. "Ah, bukan hanya flu. Demam juga, Aki."

"Eh?" Aki menengadah. Akhirnya, anak paling hiperaktif di antara empat Kaidou bersaudara itu bisa sakit juga. "Demam?"

"Ini tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi lumayan," Shima mendadak mendorong bahu Aki perlahan, membuatnya terbaring telentang di sofa. " _Aniki_ masih lama pulangnya. Kau mau sesuatu untuk makan malam?"

"Aah! Aku mau _ramen tonkotsu_!"

"Tidak," tolak Shima mentah-mentah, kemudian bergerak ke kamar mereka, mengambil selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh Aki dari ujung kaki ke hidung dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. "Aku akan buat sup ayam sekarang."

"Heeh, Shima!" Aki mengeluarkan nada protes. Kembarannya yang terlalu kaku itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Aku mau _ramen tonkotsu_! Tidak perlu sup. _Ramen_ sudah cukup. Apalagi _ramen_ yang di toko seberang jalan sana itu."

"Itu tidak sehat, Aki," Shima balas tidak kalah keras kepala. "Cukup bicaranya, aku buat sup ayam dulu. Kau pasti akan cepat sembuh."

"Hmp," Aki benar-benar menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dasar, si Shima itu. Selalu berlagak mengambil posisi _Aniki_ dan bertanggung jawab. Yah, bahkan Kaidou Haru, sang kepala keluarga, sendiri paham bahwa untuk beberapa hal, Shima lebih bisa diandalkan daripada Aki.

"Jangan nyalakan televisi, Aki," ujar Shima dari konter dapur yang dekat dengan sofa tempat Aki beristirahat. "Dan jangan main ponsel. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Berisik kau, Shima," Aki makin cemberut, tapi tidak membantah. Dilemparnya remot televisi yang sempat ingin diambil, kemudian melirik jam dinding yang tergantung. Masih pukul tujuh. Pemuda berhelai cokelat tua itu menghela napas keras-keras dan mulai bergidik. Terlalu panas, napasnya itu. "Shima, kau yakin aku hanya demam?"

"Ah, aku belum tahu," Shima kembali dari konter dapur, membawa semangkuk sup ayam berbau harum. Jarang sekali, karena biasanya Haru selalu memanjakan mereka dengan beragam masakan yang enak-enak. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah sofa, membantu Aki duduk. "Mungkin itu saja. Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar merasa parah? Tidak terasa sesak, 'kan?"

"Tidak, sih," Aki menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit, berniat mengambil mangkuk yang dibawa Shima sebelum tangannya didorong mundur.

"Kau duduk diam saja, aku yang menyuapkan."

"H-hah?! Aku tidak perlu disuapi, Shima!"

"Diam saja disitu," balas Shima pelan. Aki yang ingin protes dengan teriakan cemprengnya menahan diri setelah merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, kering. "Aku sudah memasukkan bahan-bahan yang menyehatkan disini. Ada jamur, daging, wortel. Kau tinggal telan saja."

Aki menelan ludah. Dia baru tahu kalau Shima bisa memasak dengan detil seperti ini. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan sendok _ramen_ mengantarkan daging ayam ditambah irisan wortel dalam rongga mulutnya. "Emm… enak."

Shima tersenyum tipis. "Tidak kalah dari _ramen tonkotsu_ itu, kan?"

"Heh? Mana mungkin masakanmu bisa mengalahkan _ramen tonkotsu_ itu," Aki berwajah masam sedetik kemudian.

Shima mendesah lelah. Sehat ataupun sakit, Aki sama-sama tidak bisa menyenangkan hati orang. Ia tidak merespon lebih lanjut dan menyuapi sesendok lagi.

"Ohok—ini ayamnya kurang matang, Shima."

"Memangnya kau ini apa, komentator kuliner?"

"Kalau ingin aku cepat sehat harusnya semuanya harus serba sehat," gerutu Aki, menyipitkan mata melihat Shima yang terlihat tersinggung. "Hmp, tapi tak apa, aku akan habiskan semuanya."

Sepuluh menit berlalu sampai sendok terakhir berisi kuah asin sup ayam berhasil ditelan sempurna oleh Aki.

"Ah, _gochisou_!" ucap Aki puas kemudian kembali berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas hidung dengan selimut.

"Aku harus beres-beres dulu," balas Shima kemudian, berdiri dan mengangkat mangkuk kosong ke arah dapur untuk dibereskan, "oh, Aki, kau boleh mandi duluan, aku setelahmu saja."

"Hah? Kau bercanda, Shima?" Aki berteriak sedikit keras dari sofa, suaranya serak. "Mana bisa aku mandi sendiri."

"…kau mau mandi denganku?"

"Heh, mana mungkin," Aki mendengus dan memutar badannya, kini telungkup dan seluruh tubuh tertutup selimut. "Mungkin aku tunggu _Aniki_ saja. Aah, aku sudah lama tidak mandi dengan _Aniki_ ~"

" _Aniki_ masih lama," Shima menegaskan, mulai mencuci tumpukan peralatan makan di wastafel dapur. Air keran mengalir membasahi tangannya dan kemudian tumpukan piring-piring, "kalau tidak mau mandi denganku, tidak usah mandi."

"Cih," Aki mendengus lagi, kali ini memeluk bantal sofanya.

"Tapi tidak perlu, Aki," ujar Shima kemudian. "Walaupun air hangat, sepertinya tidak baik. Lagipula kau tidak terlalu kotor. Tidak perlu mandi malam ini."

"Hmp, ya sudah," Aki mengangguk kemudian mencoba tertidur. "Aku tidak akan kuliah besok, Shima. Aku mau tidur seharian."

Shima hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum pergi untuk ritual mandi air hangat malamnya.

Di ruang tengah, Aki kemudian teringat sesuatu. Senyum jahil terbit di ujung bibirnya. Ditekannya beberapa tombol di ponsel dan didekatkan ke telinganya, "Halo? _Aniki_!"

[ "Hah? Aki?" ]

" _Aniki_ , aku demam dan masuk angin."

Suara berat Kaidou Haru merespon datar di ujung sana. [ "Emm. Lalu?" ]

"Shima tidak mau mengurusku."

[ "Hah, dasar. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang ke Shima. Minta makanan, obat, atau apa saja. Aku dan Ren masih lama." ]

Nun jauh disana, Haru dan Ren terlihat sedang kerja _rodi_ —membantu membersihkan rumah baru si pengacara kaya, Mikiko. Ren sudah terkapar di atas sofa, kelelahan. Haru disana, selagi berbicara di telepon, juga sedang curi-curi kesempatan.

"Kalau Shima tidak mau menurutiku, bagaimana?"

[ "Hm? Bilang saja aku yang menyuruh. Aku selalu memanjakan Ren tiap dia sakit, mungkin kau juga perlu. Sudah, ya, aku masih banyak kerja." ]

Aki cekikikan, kesenangan. " _Jaa, Aniki_!"

Shima kembali lima belas menit kemudian, rambut masih basah terbungkus handuk kecil yang menggantung di pundak. "He, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Aki?"

Aki menengadahkan kepala, menatap Shima. "Shima, aku lagi ingin makan daging."

"Kau _selalu_ ingin makan daging," Shima mengernyit, mengambil posisi duduk di sisi lain sofa, tepat di sebelah kaki Aki yang terjulur. "Tadi di sup kan sudah ada daging."

"Cuma daging ayam!" Aki protes. "Aku mau _bacon_."

"Lemak _bacon_ itu sulit dicerna," Shima lagi-lagi menolak. " _Tofu_ saja bagaimana?"

"Hah?!" Aki mulai memasang tampang nyolot—lagi. " _Tofu_? Apa-apaan seleramu itu, aku tidak suka makanan orang tua."

" _Tofu_ lebih sehat untuk keadaan ini," Shima bersikeras. "Atau _oatmeal_?"

"Tidak, tidak," Aki mengibaskan tangan dan menyembunyikan wajah dalam selimut. Suaranya sedikit teredam dari dalam sana, namun masih terdengar. " _Aniki_ bilang orang sakit harus dimanja sedikit—karena itu, belikan aku daging, Shima."

Kalau menyangkut nama kepala keluarga, Shima sulit membantah. Memang permintaan Aki itu tidak baik, namun sebagai saudara kembar yang peduli pasti Shima perlu membujuknya.

"Ikan tuna?"

"Tidak."

"Pasta?"

"Hh, tidak."

"Aku beli bacon sekarang."

 _Plop!_

Kepala Aki mendadak mencuat dari dalam selimut. "Benar? Hah, kau memang yang terbaik, Shima!" dan senyumnya lebar. Ia kemudian kembali dalam posisi tidur dengan tenang. "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah siap!"

Shima hanya mengangguk sebelum keluar dari rumah. Kacamatanya diangkat sedikit sebelum ia berjalan, menyusuri jalanan kecil di sekitar rumah mereka menuju _konbini_ terdekat. Pemuda yang baru menginjak bangku kuliah itu benar-benar pusing dengan tingkah saudara kembarnya. Egois, berisik, pemarah, selalu ketus—seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan dirinya. Persamaan mereka hanya satu, yaitu sama-sama saling mencintai— _salah_.

Shima tersenyum tipis beberapa menit kemudian sebelum memasuki _konbini_ , memilih bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan—dan tidak membeli _bacon_ sama sekali.

"Aki."

Yang dipanggil namanya menggeliat pelan, kemudian matanya melebar. "Sudah selesai, Shima?"

"Uh-hm," Shima mengangguk, menaruh semangkuk besar di atas meja ruang tengah. "Kuharap kau suka."

"Ahaha, kau bercanda Shima," Aki tersenyum sok manis, berancang-ancang untuk meraup isi mangkuk itu dengan lahap. "Apapun itu selama daging yang mengenyangkan aku suka—HE, INI APA?!"

Dengan tenang, Shima mengangkat kacamatanya. "Kaldu ayam, ditambah parutan kentang dan sedikit susu untuk teksturnya. Kau tidak akan perlu mengunyah dan bisa makan dengan mudah."

"Tapi ini—tidak ada dagingnya?!"

"Ayam 'kan daging juga."

"Bukan itu maksudku—ARGH, SHIMAAA!" Aki membanting remot televisi di dekatnya. "Shima, aku mau _bacon_ panggang! Atau setidaknya _yakiniku_ , _teriyaki_ —bukan yang seperti ini!"

"Aku peduli dengan kesehatanmu, Aki. Karena kau jarang sakit—paling tidak dua tahun sekali. Jadi, kalau kau mendadak sakit, pasti ada sesuatu yang benar-benar parah—"

"Mana aku peduli!"

Di ruangan ini hanya Shima yang duduk tenang, terkesan keren, sedangkan Aki sudah meledak-ledak, melempar bantal sofa kemana-mana, kepalanya berasap.

"Kalau tidak mau makan, lebih baik istirahat dan tidur, Aki."

Aki terengah, mencoba mengatur nafas dan menahan amarahnya. Selimut tebal yang tadi dipakainya ditarik pergi, meninggalkan Shima yang masih tenang di sofa, menghela nafas dan pergi ke dapur, menghangatkan kaldu ayam buatannya. Setelah itu ia mencoba mengejar Aki ke kamar mereka, mencoba membujuknya—oh, gawat. Aki benar-benar marah dan mengunci pintunya. Shima menghela napas sabar, terpaksa tidur di luar lagi malam ini.

—baiklah, terkadang mereka lebih mirip pasangan suami-istri yang bertengkar.

. . .

Naik.

Bahkan tanpa alat ukur yang tepat, Aki tahu suhu tubuhnya benar-benar naik. Ia mulai berkeringat parah sekali, dan penghangat ruangan di kamarnya tidak begitu membantu. Tangan dan kaki kram, punggung kaku, dan mata berair. Aki gemetar. Bahkan bantal Shima yang dijadikannya guling tidak bisa menghangatkan suasana. Kamarnya gelap gulita. Cahaya bulan hanya merambat tipis melalui jendela.

Mencoba berdiri dan memeluk bantal milik Shima, ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu, memutar kuncinya, ingin berjalan ke sofa menemui Shima—namun langkahnya terhenti disitu.

Shima, saudara kembarnya, tidur dalam posisi duduk tepat di sebelah pintu kamarnya. Memeluk bantal sofa yang mengalasi dagunya, tampak tenang walaupun seharusnya bokongnya pegal, karena duduk kaku hanya beralaskan lantai kayu.

"S-Shima?" Aki mulai memanggil, suaranya luar biasa bergetar, nyaris seperti ingin menangis. Ia menunduk, mengguncang bahu manusia di depannya. "Shima, Shima."

"Ah, Aki?" Shima mengangkat dagu dari bantal sofa, menatap Aki yang entah kenapa bermata sayu, bibir bergetar, dan—

"Shima, aku minta maaf!"

—mendadak memeluknya. Aki mendadak terisak di pundaknya yang bergetar, bantal Shima teronggok terlupakan di lantai.

"Aki…?"

"Kepalaku sakit," ujar Aki kemudian, menatap Shima, sedih. "Penghangat ruangan di kamar kita rusak. Aku pusing, suhunya juga naik," Aki kini menempelkan dahinya sendiri ke dahi Shima.

"Ah, ini gawat," Shima segera berdiri dan membopong Aki ke sofa. "Mungkin kau terpaksa tidur disini, disini ada penghangat."

"Tidak masalah," ujar Aki kalem. Saat itu juga Shima membawakannya selimut yang sama dari dalam kamar, kembali menyelimuti saudara kembarnya. "Shima, kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Disini," selesai dengan semuanya, Shima duduk di karpet, tepat di sisi tangan kanan Aki. "Kau tidur sana, cepat."

"Ck, sofa ini tidak muat untuk berdua," Aki menggerutu. "Aku masih kedinginan."

"…maksudmu kau mau aku peluk, begitu?"

"Hmp, bukan," Aki mengalihkan tatapannya jauh-jauh. "Jangan pergi dari situ, Shima."

"Tidak akan, kok," Shima menggeleng pelan, berusaha membuat posisi nyaman untuk kepalanya di sisi sofa yang masih luang. Saat itu juga lengan Aki melingkari pundaknya. Lengan yang sangat dingin itu sedikit membuat Shima bergidik, namun ia tetap mengeratkan rangkulan itu.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Aki sudah jatuh terlelap. Napasnya yang panas menderu. Shima menghela napas, masih sabar, sebelum mengelus puncak kepala Aki dan ikut tertidur lelap di samping sofa, tangan melingkari pinggang Aki, erat.

. . .

"Haru, mereka sedang apa?"

Haru menepuk puncak kepala Ren dengan sayang. Kedua makhluk yang baru menempuh perjalanan jauh itu berdiri di ambang pintu, heran. Sekarang jarum pendek jam dinding sudah menyinggung angka sebelas.

"Mau tidur disitu juga, Ren?"

"Mau."

"Ambil selimut dan bantalmu. Oh ya, ambil punyaku juga."

Ren mengangguk dan berlari ke kamar Haru, datang dua menit kemudian dengan dua bantal dan satu selimut.

"Kita tidur di karpet?"

"Ya, disini hangat, kok," Haru tersenyum lebar, menarik Ren tidur di sisi lain meja ruang tengah, hampir satu meter dari tempat Shima tertidur. "Ssh, jangan ganggu mereka."

Ren mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Haru sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Esok paginya, tiga anak keluarga Kaidou bangun dengan keluhan sakit pinggang dan kram.

 _ **end**_

 _ **. w .**_


End file.
